dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Ehrgeiz/Characters
Ehrgeiz characters Basic controls *'Run:' Directional button in any direction *'Walk:' Directional button in any direction while pressing the R1 or R2 button *'Evade:' R1 or R2 while holding the directional button *'Crouch:' Hold down either the R1 or R2 button *'Roll:' > > while holding down either the R1 or R2 button *'Jump:' > > or G + S or L1 or L2 button *'Step:' > while holding down the R1 or R2 button *'High Attack: (H)' Square or Triangle *'Mid Attack:' Square or Triangle + X *'Low Attack: (L)' X *'Special Attack: (S)' Circle *'Guard: (G)' To defend High and Mid Attacks, the character can automatically block by standing upright and facing the opponent. For Low Attacks, the character will be able to defend by using the Crouching Guard. However, the character cannot Guard against Special Attacks. Guarding is also not effective against attacks when the opponent's body glows red. Since Guarding is not possible in these cases, try to evade the attack. There will be times when the character's body will glow blue. This is to signal that the character's back is facing the opponent. Characters in this position will not be able to defend themselves. *'Interrupt:' If a character performs a Special Attack at the same time as the opponent, the character will perform a Guard and automatically counterattack. This also applies when standing on the ground and receiving the opponent's attack. Certain attacks may not be interrupted. *'Just Frame Technique: (J)' It is possible to perform a special technique while pressing buttons at a specific time during an attack. When these commands have been executed successfully, the point of contact is surrounded in a burst of blue energy and a "J" will show up on the technique list. The timing is different for ech technique, so it is best to try various timings. *'Advanced Attacks:' **Strong Upper Attack: G + H **Strong Lower Attack: G + L **Running Attack: H or L attack while running **Walking Attack: H or L attack while walking **Jump Attack: H or L attack while jumping **Body Press: H + L attack when standing in a position above the opponent **Blade Catch: G while matching opponent's sword attack **Triangle Jump: H while running towards a wall **Ultimate Special Attack: Hold down S until executed **Grasping Attack: G + H + L ***Throw: No moves are necessary after a successful grab is executed ***Strike Attacks: H or L repeatedly (up to 3 hits are possible) ***Rope Throw: Press directional button in the direction of the ropes ***Hold Break: ***Special Throw: **Tackle: G + H + L while running ***Strike Attack: H or L repeatedly (up to 3 hits are possible) ***Throw: No moves are necessary after a successful tackle is executed **Attack using a box: Boxes are strategically positioned throughout certain stages. Boxes can be pushed or climbed upon. Pushing the box at the opponent is possible by stepping close to the box and executing a move consisting of the G + H + L combination. Items and weapons may appear when a box is destroyed. Use these items to an advantage. :Note: Except for the final stage, boxes can be turned on or off in the options menu. **Recovery: If blown back by an attack, Guarding in a timely manner before falling to the ground will enable the character to recover and avoid down time. This will also work if attacked in the air. **Rise: ***Rise in position: G ***Roll: directional button ***Jump Rise: G + S ***Rise, Lower Attack: L ***Rise, Mid Attack: H ***Head Spring: H + L when the opponent is near the character's head ***Rotational Kick: H + L when the opponent is near the character's legs Characters Dasher Inoba Dasher Inoba (ダッシャー猪場) *Age: 38 *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Occupation: Pro Wrestler *Weapon (Special Attack): Wrestling Techniques :Character ID: 04 (PlayStation version) :Voice actor: Fumihiko Tachiki "Inoba is a prominent wrestler and a disciple of Karl Schneider, the founder of The EHRGEIZ Championship Tournament. He is also a member of the EHRGEIZ supervising committee. With the recent death of his master, Inoba discovers a note left behind by the late Schneider which suggests that Schneider had been investigating the connection between the stone embedded within EHRGEIZ and the ancient ruins. Ever since laying eyes upon the mystical stone, Inoba has been fascinated by its presence. Compounded by his urge to obtain the stone and to uncover the mystery behind his master's investigation, he is determined to get his hands on the legendary weapon." His ending is quite unusual. Moves: *Triple Chop: H, H, H *Grand Knuckle: H + S, J, H, J, H *Rolling Upper: H + L *Dasher Bomb: S *Dasher Lariat: H while running *Final Dasher: Hold down S *Brawl Kick: Step, L *Homing Body Press: Press S while jumping *Heel Slam: G + L + S *Dasher Scissors: S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 1: Dome *Style: Standard *Item Box: Available *Area: 6X6 M2 *Max Height: 0 M This is apparently a dome in the end (or beginning?) of the Ehrgeiz Championship Tournament. After beating Inoba, the character obtains the weapon Ehrgeiz and runs to the Roof of a nearby building. Wolf Girl Jo Wolf Girl Jo (狼少女ジョー) *Age: 18 *Nationality: German, but since she is considered dead, she has no nationality *Sex: Female *Occupation: Prisoner *Weapon (Special Attack): Transformation :Character ID: 09 (PlayStation version) :Voice actor: Motoko Kumai "As an infant, Jo survived an airplane crash in the Amazon, sustaining only minor injuries to her head. Raised by wolves, she gains physical strength which exceeds and surpasses normal human capabilities by as much as three times. Following the death of her "wolf" mother, Jo becomes known as a "Man-eating wolf girl", and is eventually captured and imprisoned. There, she exhibits uncontrollable hostility towards her supervising officers. Having heard about this girl through various rumors, Red Scorpion scouts her and gives her the name, Jo. She is given direct orders by Red Scorpion to seek EHRGEIZ without knowing or understanding the reason why." Moves: *Prisoner Kick: H, H, H *Hornbreak Dread: H + S, L, L, H, H + L, J, H *Tail Strike: H + L *Transformation: S *Destruction Spin: Press the directional buttons in a circular manner or rotate the Analog Joystick, then H *Wolven Kick: H after Transformation *Lunatic Dance: H + L, L while running *GA-Suppressor: H + L while running (after Transformation) *Rolling Fang: Step, L, L *Lunatic High: S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 2: Roof *Style: Standard *Item Box: None *Area: 6X6 M2 *Max Height: 2.6 M In the Roof, the player faces Jo, who was ordered to obtain Ehrgeiz. After beating her, the player character takes a ladder to board an airship. In the arcade verion, the airship is visible in the background. The stage dome is also visible. Godhand Ken Mishima (Godhand) (三島 拳 / GODHAND) *Age: 26 *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Occupation: Ex-mercenary; President of Mishima Construction Co. *Weapon (Special Attack): Arm Gun / Thunder / Grenades :Character ID: 02 (PlayStation version, and I will not repeat again) :Voice actor: Jouji Nakata "An ex-mercenary from the mysterious Red Scorpion organization. Upon uncovering the true significance of the ancient ruins in regard to immortality, he severs his right arm as a means to leaving Red Scorpion, believing that his own plans for the ruins would make up for the sacrifice. Sharing some of what he knows with a powerful organization, he garners an ally that provides him with a new right arm along with means to establish his own company dedicated to uncovering the secret of immortality. At the same time that he acquires a new right arm, he learns from his research teams that the EHRGEIZ stone may be the key to the ruins and the secret they hold. His growing ambition leads him to join the EHRGEIZ tournament in an attempt to gain possession of the weapon." Moves: *One-two Kick: H, H, H *Divine Combo Step: H, H, J, H, H, H, H, H, J, H, H, J, H, H, H, G *Rising Upper: H + L *Arm Gun: S *Mach Punch: H, L, H, H, H, H, H, H, H, H, H *Triple Arm Gun: Hold down S *Shoulder Tackle: H + L while running *Rolling Mine: S while rolling (G to explode) *Divine Combination Step: Step, H, L, J, H *Grenade Toss: S while jumping By pressing S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted, Godhand will detach his arm, hit the opponent with it, and attach it back. Stage 3: Airship *Style: Standard *Item Box: None *Area: 6X5 M2 *Max Height: 0 M (VS mode) The airship shown in the PSX opening. The player faces Godhand in the top of the airship, and after beating him, the character goes inside for a ride. Lee Shuwen Lee Shuwen (李 書文) *Age: About 47 (for now) *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Occupation: Self Defense Assassin *Weapon (Special Attack): Nagayari :Character ID: 03 :Voice actor: Hideyuki Umezu "Known as the master of lethal Kempo, Lee holds the power and technique that can kill a man in a single strike. It has been said that Lee, founder of the Hakkyou Ken, was killed some time ago through lethal poisoning. However, through the power of a legendary elixir found in the tomb of the first emperor, Lee has miraculously been brought back to life. Not only did this elixir bring him back to life, it is also making him younger as time proceeds. At this rate, he will ultimately become younger and eventually return to the void. In an attempt to avoid such a fate, he embarks on a mission to acquire the true key to immortality. Thus, he begins his journey to uncover the mystery behind the legendary ancient ruins." Moves: *Hellstorm: H, H, H, H *Dragon Cannon: H + L + S *Cold Shoulder: H + L *Divine Spear: S *Double Heaven Kick: H, H while running *Judgement: Hold down S *Sweep To Tiger Elbow: Step, L, L, H *Brandish Spear: Press the directional buttons in a circular manner or rotate the Analog Joystick, then S *Magical Double Hand Slap: Press the directional buttons in a half circular manner or rotate the Analog Joystick 90 degrees, then H, J, H *Palm Rush: S, H after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 4: Hong Kong *Style: Standard *Item Box: Available *Area: 6X7 M2 *Max Height: 0 M (VS mode) If the PSX opening scene is to be used as reference, I'd say the airship crash landed in Hong Kong, (or just landed without problem) and the player now must face Shuwen. After beating him, the player moves on to get a train for the ancient ruins. I wonder if they were fighting for the last train ticket? :P Yoyo Yoko Yoko Kishibojin (Yoyo Yoko) (鬼子母神 陽子 / YOYO Yoko) *Age: 17 *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Female *Occupation: ICPO (Interpol) Agent *Weapon (Special Attack): Yo-Yo :Character ID: 08 :Voice actor: Ayako Kawasumi "Yoko's father is an explorer who studies archaeology, and her mother is an expert in Kishiboujin ryu Jyujutsu. At age 10, her parents divorced, leaving her to be raised solely by her mother. Although still in high school, her talents in Jyujutsu have been acknowledged by the ICPO (Interpol) which enable her to participate in their hand to hand combat research team. One day, she received a letter from her estranged father, entrusting her to carry out the duties necessary to acquire EHRGEIZ. In addition to this, she has been ordered by the ICPO to enter the tournament to investigate suspicious activities surrounding EHRGEIZ." Moves: *Triple Upper Attack: H, H, H *Burning Rage: H, H, J, L, H, H, J, H, H, H, H, H, J, L, L *Moon Kick: H + L *Kishibojin Yo-Yo: S *Rapid Aerial Kick: G + L, H, H, H, H *Marbles: S while jumping *Crescent Kick: G + H while running *Mad Dog Walk: Hold down S *Slammer: Step, L, L *Backhand: S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 5: Train *Style: Standard *Item Box: None *Area: 3X7 M2 *Max Height: 0 M While taking a ride to the ancient ruins, the player fights against Yoko, who apparently took the same train to investigate the ruins. That, or she followed the player for one reason or other, as the player has Ehrgeiz, had a street fight with Shuwen, and there is the possible airship crash... Prince Doza Prince Doza (ナジーム, PRINCE Naseem in Japan) *Age: 29 *Nationality: British *Sex: Male *Occupation: Kickboxer *Weapon (Special Attack): Rocket Punch :Character ID: 07 :Voice actor: Kazuya Nakai "His motto is, "I'll destroy anyone who stands in my path!" Each day, Doza seeks a more powerful opponent. However, in the world of kickboxing, he is already without equal. Able to defeat his opponents with his bare fists, Doza has become bored and is in need of a challenge. In the midst of his unrest, he receives word of the EHRGEIZ tournament where weapons, psychic powers, and projectile weapons are permitted. Here, he is determined to test his skills. Although he has no interest in the secret that EHRGEIZ holds, his fighting spirit is fueled by the appearance of opponents that are more powerful than he has ever imagined." Moves: *Jumpin Knee: H + L *Divine Reverence: H, H, J, H, H, H, L, H, H, H, H *Body Break Shot: H, H, H, H, L, L *Hurricane Straight: H + L + S *Hurricane Spin Kick: Press the directional buttons in a circular manner or rotate the Analog Joystick, then H, H, H, H, H *Death Fire: S *Triple Death Hammer: H, H, H, H while running *Desperado Fire: Hold down S *Low Boomerang Hook: Step, H, H *Loose Boot: S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 6: Colosseum (Coliseum in Japan) *Style: Unique *Item Box: Available *Area: 6X6.5 M2 *Max Height: 1.33 M The ancient ruins. According to the quest mode, the ruin appears to be from around 1000 B.C. If this is not part of the Ehrgeiz tournament, then it looks like Prince Doza went to the trouble of following the champion a long way for a challenge. Anyway, after beating Prince Doza, the player jumps down to the Dig Site. Han Daehan Han Daehan (韓 大韓) *Age: 23 *Nationality: Korean *Sex: Male *Occupation: Action Movie Star *Weapon (Special Attack): Missile :Character ID: 01 :Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki "A master of Tae Kwon Do and a young action star without need of a stuntman, Han is a popular lad amongst the public. What the public does not know is that his right leg is actually artificial. During a movie shoot a year ago in the Middle East, Daehan's leg was engulfed by a mysterious cloud of black smoke. Peculiarly, although his leg has disappeared, he continues to retain a sensation of its existance. As he continues to seek an explanation for this particular phenomenon, he stumbles upon information that similar incidents occur every several decades in the area containing the ancient ruins. Daehan is another who becomes drawn to the mysterious surroundings of the ancient ruins." Moves: *Killing Blade: H, H, L *Bloodhound: G + L, L, J, H *Swallow Thrust: H + L, H *K-1: S *Death Flail: G + L, L, L, L *K-10: Hold down S *Tomahawk: H, H, H while running *Scarecrow: S after Special Attack gauge is depleted *Rapier Kick: Step, H *Crowpick Combination: H (8 times) after Scarecrow Stage 7: Dig Site (DigUp in Japan, Dig in arcade version) *Style: Standard *Item Box: Available *Area: 6X6 M2 *Max Height: 0 M (VS mode) Inside the ancient ruins, the player faces Han, who was investigating the place. After defeating him, the player goes inside a door for a mysterious high-tech place. Sasuke Sasuke (佐助) *Age: Unknown *Nationality: Japanese (?) *Sex: Male *Occupation: Future Ninja *Weapon (Special Attack): Shuriken, Katana :Character ID: 06 :Voice actor: Ryuzo Ishino "Although it is evident by his appearance that he is a Ninja, Sasuke's true identity remains unknown. Presently, he works as an agent for Red Scorpion, but since he has a mild case of amnesia, he cannot remember his true name. However, during a mission in which he was to assassinate the adventurer, Koji Masuda, he notices a mysterious stone embedded within a broken sword held by Koji. Believing that this precious stone will enable him to recover his long lost memories, Sasuke aims to acquire the legendary weapon, EHRGEIZ." Moves: *Ninja Sword Run: H, H, H, L, H *Flip Slash: G + L + S *Rising Back Flip To Slash: H + L, H + L, H *Shooting Star: S *Triple Slash: H, H, H while running *Super Star: Hold down S *Ninja Deception: Step, L, L, H *Smoke Bomb: S while jumping *Kagehisa: H, H, H, and in between, J, H *Quick Slash: S after the Special Attack gauge is depleted Stage 8: Shelter *Style: Standard *Item Box: Available *Area: 6X6 M2 *Max Height: 0 M (VS mode) In the mysterious high tech place inside the ancient ruins, the player is attacked by an equally mysterious ninja. But one thing is clear: This ninja is a tough opponent, and he is determined to obtain Ehrgeiz, so the player's character will struggle against him. If the player manages to reach this stage and defeat Sasuke in less than 6 minutes and 40 seconds, (03'20"00 in single round matches) the player will continue by a different path, where Final Fantasy VII characters Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart will appear before Django. In the arcade version, this stage has a mirror match, and Sasuke appears in the stage of the player's character. Cloud Strife :Character ID: 0A (10) :Voice actor: Nozomu Sasaki Cloud Strife, named Guardian when fought by the player in the arcade version, is a Final Fantasy VII guest character. "An ex-SOLDIER of the Shinra Company who now works freelance. The large sword he carries has the destructive power to split anything in two." Stage 9: Elevator An elevator going underground. The music that plays here is Let the Battles Begin!. Tifa Lockhart :Character ID: 0B (11) :Voice actor: Yuko Minaguchi Tifa Lockhart, named Summoner when fought in the arcade version, is a Final Fantasy VII guest character. "A childhood friend of Cloud's, and a member of AVALANCHE, an anti-Shinra revolutionary group. In addition to being the poster girl at a pub in the slums, she is adept in the Zangan-ryu martial arts practice. Thus, her fists and legs are quite destructive." Stage 10: Underground Deep underground the ruins, in an area that looks like a reactor. The music that plays in this stage is Prelude. Django Django (ジャンゴ) :Character ID: 0C (12) "Awaits visitors in the back of the ruins. A mystical creature seeking a mysterious force. A veil of mystery shrouds this particular character." His attacks are similar to certain characters in Tobal 2 (Dog, Ikkaku, Tri Horn, Spike Shield, ...), and his second color makes him similar to the Final Fantasy VII character Red XIII. Stage 9 or 11: Computer A veil of mystery shrouds this stage. That's all I will say. After beating Django in the arcade version, he will slowly walk to the background, jump down in the empty space, and the stage explodes. ? :Character ID: 05 ?''' (nicknamed "Red Scorpion" in some sites, or is that its official name? ) is the final boss, with attacks identical to Django's. Besides the appearance, the difference is that it can't use items and is immune to all attacks, except for weapons found in boxes (If cheats are used to control ?, it is impossible for a mirror match to have a winner. Except with the use of more cheats.). To defeat ? break the two boxes in the stage and use the swords inside them to slain the beast, and several items will fall from the boss (Is it a pinata?). Collect all items to obtain Ehrgeiz. Final stage (unnamed) No information available for the boss and stage. "?" may be Django's 2nd form, as in the arcade version it falls from above in the beginning of the battle, or just a being that coincidentally has the same attacks. This battle has a time limit, but the player will win regardless of the outcome. The only character affected by this battle is Han Daehan, who has two endings. (? drops his leg when defeated) There are no ending (and opening) movies in the arcade version, but if the player obtains Ehrgeiz, the character used will appear running out of the Dig Site (and going to the stairs in the beginning of the PSX's quest mode), suggesting that if Ehrgeiz isn't obtained, the player either was killed by ?, got stuck in the ruins, or is just taking the time to search Ehrgeiz. Rio :Character ID 00 '''Rio is a dog or wolf that only appears running from Jo in one of the ranking screens from the arcade version that appears by leaving the game standstill for a long time. Rio's appearance was cut in the PSX version, but it is possible to play as Rio with cheat codes. Rio's attacks are the same of Django and "?", except that it can't use Special Attacks. Ranking screen scenes: #Godhand sitting in the corner of the Dome #Yoko sitting in the Roof #Sasuke standing in the top of the Airship #Shuwen practicing martial arts in Hong Kong #Inoba following the Train by foot (Arcade version only) #Jo and Rio running around the Coliseum (Arcade version only) #Prince Doza dozing in the Dig Site #Han training in the Shelter #Just an empty Elevator going down #And back to Godhand in Dome, repeating the circle While all eight playable characters and stages (excluding Cloud, Tifa, Django, and their stages, at least when not unlocked) appear in the arcade version fight demonstrations, in the PlayStation version only Godhand, Inoba, Yoko, and Cloud appear. By the way, the PSX version has some leftovers from the arcade version in its data, including some early names of the characters: *Eirie Ann *Cloud Strife *三島拳 GODHAND (Ken Mishima Godhand) *狼少女JOE (Wolf Girl Joe) *Lee Shuwen *Dasher Inoba *弾 Dan Guts *Sasuke *Prince Naseem *Yoyo Yoko *Han Daehan *三島平八 (Heihachi Mishima) *一八DEVIL (Devil Kazuya) *Tifa Lockheart *Here, Jo and Tifa are misnamed, two Tekken characters appear (Godhand is named after one of them), and there are two unused names: Eirie Ann and Dan Guts. Dan is probably the guy in the unused portrait. (Or that may be an early version of Godhand. He was quite different early, and Prince Naseem was written as "Nazime") As for Ann... Well, the arcade version may contain more data of them. There are also three unused stage icons, one with a windmill in the background. And leftovers from the previous game, Tobal 2. By the way, Rio is also the name of a Japanese woman shown in an early version of the game. PlayStation version exclusive characters Six characters added to the PlayStation version of the game. None of them have stages, and except for Sephiroth, none has an ending. Also, their attacks are not listed in the English manual. Quest mode characters *'Koji Masuda' (増田 光司) - "The father of Yoko Kishibijin (Yoyo Yoko), and 3 time consecutive reigning champion of The EHRGEIZ Championship Tournament. He is also an archaeologist seeking to uncover the truth behind the mysteries surrounding the ancient ruins." Becomes available after completing Arcade mode with a male Ehrgeiz character. Character ID 0E (14). He is voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru. *'Clair Andrews' (クレア・アンドリュース) - "A prodigy who entered the university at the tender age of 16. She is an archaeology student of Koji Masuda. Although she is independent, she is still considered naive. When Koji begins his journey, she abruptly invites herself to be his assistant." Becomes available after completing Arcade mode with Yoko or Jo. Character ID 0F (15). She is voiced by Yukana Nogami. Final Fantasy VII guest characters "Characters who make an appearance in the EHRGEIZ tournament, having been mysteriously summoned from the Final Fantasy® VII world. Some guest characters will only appear after certain conditions have been met." *'Sephiroth' - "The legendary SOLDIER that Cloud has always dreamed of emulating. After learning the secret of his past, he is filled with so much hatred that he heads towards self-destruction. His weapon is the powerful sword, Masamune." He is the only Final Fantasy VII character with an ending. Character ID 0D (13). He is voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki. *'Yuffie Kisaragi' - "A descendant of noble Ninjas. She refers to herself as "Materia Hunter", as she collects Materia from all over the world. Although slightly sly and selfish, her giant shuriken and adept Ninja skills make her a valuable ally in this world." She becomes available after completing Arcade mode with Cloud. Character ID 10 (16). She is voiced by Yumi Kakazu. *'Vincent Valentine' - "An ex-gunman of the Shinra Intelligence Sector (The Turks) who has had a dark past and was put to sleep in the Shinra Mansion. After being killed by someone within the Shinra Mansion, Vincent underwent anatomic reconstruction, and was brought back to life. He now possesses new and improved abilities beyond those of normal men." He becomes available after completing Arcade mode with Tifa. Character ID 11 (17). He is voiced by Kazuhiro Nakata. *'Zack' (ザックス, Zax in Japan) - A 1st Class SOLDIER and Cloud's best friend during their time working for Shinra. As he only appeared in flashbacks in Final Fantasy VII, his movements in Ehrgeiz are similar to Cloud's. Becomes available after completing Arcade mode with all other five Final Fantasy VII guest characters. Character ID 13 (19). *Character ID 12 (18) doesn't work and crashes the game. Others *See Ehrgeiz/Brand New QUEST for quest mode exclusive characters, including the village people and monsters. *The "和歌山拉麵" (not accurate text, but this is the closest I could find) ramen shop chef, who is probably rich after selling so many plates, which he always places his thumb inside. *And a bunch of other people in the opening and ending movies. *And a cat in the opening movie.